


Shut Up And Dance With Me

by orphan_account



Series: Commissioned RWBY [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Autumn Daze, Bathroom smut, Clubbing, Dancing, Date Night, Dates, Dating, F/F, Fluff, Game Night, Girls Night Out, Homosexuality, It's just a lovely date, Kissing, Lesbians, Mild Smut, Multi, Music, Pregnancy, Pregnant Cinder, Rainbowverse, Romance, Shut up and dance with me, brief nudity, i have no clue what to tag, very little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Autumn Daze, the den of thieves and perhaps the most unlikely of lovers and housemates are celebrating their downtime in the space between the holidays and the start of Vytal in the end of the Spring. Now, four months pregnant and needing to do something different, Cinder awaits for Amber, the other half of the Fall Maiden to take her out on a date, as the boys have a games night in. Amber and Cinder hit a dance club, enjoying a beautiful meal before transferring to the dancefloor, where they link up and two personalities become one...





	

Amber looked into the vanity mirror, the blinding and almost celestial light of the bathroom showering her in a pure visage that was a polar opposite to the dullness that had bathed her in the pod. 

It had been months ago now, all ending in the middle of the first month of winter of last year. And now it was the new year, and it was encroaching the middle of spring. Which was the reason why Amber draped her fair and cinnamon flesh with a light frock of pure white, with a fake flower crown and a dye of magenta in her hair to offset the hazel of it. She looked as if she could be the Spring Maiden, however, she had never met Spring. Nor did she care to, her days of being a Maiden hell bent on protecting the world were long since over. She was a citizen of Remnant, and of Vale first, and a girlfriend to the woman who had once tried to rob her entire supply of life and power.

It had been a very bizarre end to that year. Strangest thing of all had landed Amber in the den of a group of once thieves and murders. Cinder Fall as her girlfriend. Jaune Arc as her boyfriend. Roman Torchwick the nefarious vagabond of Vale City her occasional lover. And Mercury Black the cross-dressing wonder her best friend and partner in substantial crime herself. They were thieves, after all, some kleptomania had to be forgiven for the force of habit. At least for Roman, who had been out on a spree to replace his armchair. Now it was recliner and his backache had cleared up.

And now Amber was pampering herself ready for a lovely date on the town with Cinder, by way of celebrating how long and how well Cinder had done out of the hospital after her little spill. Her attempted suicide had happened over four months ago, and Amber still worried about her as if she was a leaf in autumn. But the half maiden could not help it.

Not with Alicia Fall - as they had all discovered and promptly named - growing inside of her. She was nearly four months on herself. Only five more until Cinder would be an official mother. And they would suddenly have a housing problem. 

Application of Amber’s even light makeup was meticulous, and the sound of Merc and Jaune hustling about trying to set up for their little lads night in with Roman was distracting her. It was a mild bedlam with doors shutting and things being moved. Luckily for her she had what she called a portable wardrobe, rarely wearing differing things, it consisted still of about five outfits as well as a horde of underwear she shared with about everyone aside from Roman. Lately, Jaune was taking wear panties a lot instead of the typical male’s underwear and he looked perfect in them. Amber was loving the texture of his rear more than anyone. Aside from Merc, that was. 

She tried to precariously apply her lipstick, a cool mocha to compliment her lightly cinnamon tones of skin when Jaune peaked his head in like a shy schoolboy. He was still nervous around her, ever since their little shared experience at the Dojo downtown. 

“What the hell are you guys playing tonight that requires that much set up?” Amber asked, seeing his head in the vanity and talking to it rather than his physical form. She wasn’t smiling, but her tone was not one of anger, she was genuinely curious as to how they were making this much noise and movement over a game night set up. The console was always plugged in, she had played Destiny hours earlier. So what was going on?

Jaune smiled a little, revealing the rest of his rather toned and altered body. He’d been gaining a lot in the four months, under the tutelage of all of the others, until now he was rather ripped, his arms no longer twigs. He was a log and trunk of a bisexual now, and fully ready for the looming tournament. He was also carrying a box.

“Oh, this?” He asked, blonde hair beginning to sparkle still from the light of the bathroom, even with the flicker of it. The upper floor of their ‘legitimate’ storefront was still a dead water apartment. Still with one bedroom. “It’s the twister board, and the Fitness mat for the console. Roman insists we play the dancing one,” Jaune told her, rolling his eyes at his last. As androgynous as he was a lot of the time recently, he still didn’t dance well and had the stigma for it. She had seen his moves, they were not without warranting. 

But at that, she learned they would both be dancing, because while Jaune would be breaking another sweat in competition with Merc and Roman to the songs of yesteryear, she would be swaying and twirling Cinder around the dance floor at Flamingo Flemming’s. 

It was a rather hot and steamy dance bar downtown, with a nice reputation around Vale that Amber had picked up on. It was always Amber that heard of the up and coming places in the city, as she was the one to leave the apartment and wander around Vale the most. Jaune and Merc were still enrolled and in the middle of the spring term at Beacon and Roman held the storefront below them. Cinder was usually lounging around upstairs or in the store. Being pregnant had been an excuse for her to take a much needed period of relaxation and time to herself and to the growing Alicia inside of her. But not this night. This night Cinder would wrap her growing and still sexy figure into her all black cocktail dress that Roman had splashed out on her for Oumas and take Amber’s angelic hand out into Vale and to the club for a night of orange juice and dancing under the starry ceiling they were said to have. 

Amber had been looking forward to this night for weeks on end, and finally, it had arrived. 

She puckered up and blew a kiss to the mirror upon finally finishing her lipstick and the rest of her makeup and Amber gave herself a final look over, relayering her hair over and under the flower crown. She did look as if she could be the Spring Maiden as if she was made to be Spring, and she wondered how it was she became Fall. And suddenly, the memories came flooding back to her all at once. 

There was the village, the wildfire, the staff in her hand. And Amber was only fifteen when she was chosen, or rather when she chose it for herself. It all came flooding back to her like a wave washing over a battered shore in a storm. 

Until suddenly she blinked and breathed, and she was back in the bathroom of her apartment. She was wearing her flower crown and she looked like she could be the Spring Maiden, not the Fall. No, not Fall. Spring, she wanted to be Spring. 

“Amber baby?” She heard Cinder call from the main living room as the mirror seemingly cracked in her mind. At the sudden jolt in volume, Amber was startled. Her lipstick fell off of the sink and onto the floor, along with her nail polish and foundation. The mocha powder splattered all over the flooring and she cursed mildly at the thud. But soon she scrambled to pick it all up and stuff it into her purse, only just retracting the half full and now the broken stick of lipstick before it fell in with the rest of the items. And she was ready, straightening out her small frock of a dress, miraculously not getting any spread foundation on the white of the dress.

“There is no way I’m going to keep this perfectly clean all night. No way, vodka and soda are going all over this thing.”

“Amber! Come on babe we’re going to miss our cab!” She heard Cinder call from the living room again, and as Amber hurried out the door, her mind melded across the distance with her partner’s for a split second and she felt the hurried heartbeats. 

Just as she learned, Cinder was still trying and failing to lean in a precarious way to get her heels on her feet. Fairly soon she’d have to stop wearing them, her little tummy had already grown just a little visible. Alicia was getting bigger and bigger every day. And Amber soon came stumbling out of the bathroom, earning a look and a snigger from Roman as he stubbed the end of a cigarette in the ashtray by the window. He would not dare smoke it close to Cinder, even before she fell pregnant. 

“Started early have we, Amber?” He asked moving to his chair as Jaune and Merc were assembling the fitness mat for the console. He was sarcastic and had heard the thud, but the banter was their relationship. At least it was when she was not plugging his rear with one of their numerous appendages. He was the most flamboyant of them when it came to sex, and she loved reminded him of that.

A sly smile crossed her mocha lips as she looked at the floor when he walked past her, the coffee brown shadow of her lightly tanned eyes looking simply flawless with the well complimenting white and magenta of her dress and hair respectively. “Not as early as you hot stuff. I smell that brandy around ya Roman, keepin’ it classy as always honey,” she teased expertly, smelling the liquor on him instantly, even mixed in with his musk and the slight stench of the smoking. 

Then she spotted Cinder, slightly laughing under breath as she finally managed to get her heels on. As she leaned back up she pulled down at the hem of her all black and sleek, slender cocktail dress. The way it hugged her still beautiful figure made Amber’s eyes widen, ogling her and looking over every inch of her. She was still gorgeous, stunning and fiery as ever, with the black really bringing out the fire in her amber eyes, it was supernatural the way they burned with fluorescent intensity even in the living room. 

Black, as well as cherry, was certainly Cinder’s color. Her burning eyes sparked the same flame in Amber, and as they looked at each other, silent and sending telepathic messages of heated love through the room, Amber’s own eyes flared with her Maiden trace. 

“Uh, guys, you’re doing that thing again,” Mercury drew their attention off of each other and to him. The demiboy always felt just a little uncomfortable when they looked right at each other with what he and most others called them ‘Maiden eyes.’ And they always seemed to become a little timeless while they were doing it. Jaune often joined them, looking at whoever he saw as the most enthralling. Many times Mercury and Roman talked about how the girls could probably hypnotize or brainwash people with those eyes and just either did not know they could, or were saving the ability. “You know, the thing with the eyes, do you two even know when you’re doing it anymore?” He asked them.

Almost in sync, they shook their heads, fake smiling at each other. “No, nope, not at all Merc, what eyes? What are you talking about man?” They lied, making Roman smile behind all of them.

“Oh come on Mercury, beautiful, of course they know they’re doing it. It’s a fetish thing,” he called out, chewing on a red lace from one of his stores. 

Amber, using her powers to pull a couch pillow to her, tossed it at Roman, hitting him in the face and making Cinder chuckle at the sight. “Asshole,” Amber giggled as the pillow hit it’s mark and she pressed on, crossing the room to Cinder. “Okay, yeah, we gotta get going or we’re gonna miss our cab honey,” she told the blackly dressed soon to be mother. And suddenly there was another thought into Amber’s rather scrambled and fleeting mind, how rapid she was thinking tonight. How Cinder was soon to be a mother and a beautifully attractive one at that, how she of all people would be bringing a life into the world. But then again, rather her than Amber, as the half maiden thought she realized she would be a completely horrible mother, with no regard for herself or her child. She would fail spectacularly, she would never be able to raise anything, not even a plant. 

She was the Fall Maiden, not Spring or Summer. She was the Maiden of the ever encroaching fear of withering and dying. She was only one step before Winter, before Salem, as she had learned while saving Cinder from the Maidenhood’s visage of Emerald Sustrai.

Amber thought of the Summer Maiden for a while, at least the last one she had met before she was killed by the woman in red and black. Amber missed her a little, although she had only met her a few times, when she was getting used to being Fall, adapting to her powers and new life. Summer was experienced and had been a Maiden for a while when Amber, Fall, had found her. And now she missed her. 

But she had Cinder now, and the Summer Maiden was long dead, long since buried and mourned. Amber had done that in her own time, in her isolation. She gave the mother to be a quick peck on the cheek, rubbing her swollen womb just a little, and Alicia moved a little inside from the fiery touch of her mother’s other half. It was as if she could sense Amber’s touch, and warmed welcome to it. It made the half maiden smile all the more. 

“Shall we be off then my love?” She asked Cinder, biting her bottom lip after she said it, eager to get going and give the raven-haired illustrious broad the best night in a while. Cinder returned her answer by means of a soft kiss, cupping Amber’s left cheek with a smooth and tender hand. The kiss sent sparks all down Amber’s soul, rippling through her core and shooting about her structure. As most of Cinder’s spicy kisses did. 

“We shall babe.” 

And they were, swiftly gathering their coats, kissing Jaune and Roman goodbye for the night, making sure that Cinder had her keys just in case they were back very late. Amber had to double check she had her purse and the stack of cash Roman had loaned her for the night. If all else failed, or they so desired, a hotel room was advised, save waking the boys up should they return in a frenzy of affection later in the night. And then with their accessories in tow, they set out and into the cab, taking them to the dance club in good time. 

The lights of it were already spectacular, pink and gold with shades of red and orange lighting up just the exterior. Amber waved her passes to the bouncer at the door. She’d relieved them from some town official with dubiously less than legally advised blackmail and force. But she had some favors in the Mayor’s Office from saving Vale once or twice a couple of years ago from a horde of Nevermores. They passed with no fuss and descended down the iron stairs into the pulsating belly of the private beast that was the dance club, where it hit them both.

It was the pulse, the rhythm, the bass rippling and reverberating through the foundations of the establishment, passing through in waves of light and also dark pulses. It resonated with both Amber and with Cinder, telling the pregnant half maiden to let her hair down from its brushed upbraid. She did so, giving it a wave and looking like a fallen angel in black afterward. 

“I gotta say, you look damn stunning in that dress babe,” Amber yelled a little to her date over the loud wave of music coming from the main dancefloor. She was smiling the whole while, for the way she saw Cinder’s hips, how prolific they were in the snuggish looking cocktail dress. She really was beautiful and the faerie Amber wanted nothing more than to slide her eager hands all over those hips. To plant her firm lips on Cinder’s and cup her beautiful cheeks. The girl was making her other half livid to touch her and kiss her sensually, Amber’s mind was racing already, and they had only just started.

She had to get Cinder and sit down at a booth in the other room, where it was quieter and she could take stock of her fleeting and racing heartbeats. They could eat too. 

With a warm and running flush in her cinnamon colored cheeks, Amber took Cinder’s hand and guided her to the other room. “Hungry?” She asked rapidly as she saw a booth and sat down inside, Cinder scooting close to her, hand on thigh. The pregnant half maiden sighed, rubbing her hands together as Amber slid a menu to her with a smile and smokey eyes, the fair complexion of her tanned face being beautifully enhanced from the crimson-like light of the eating house. 

Cinder huffed and gasped with apprehension over the mention of food. She was starving, and even craving fish as she opened the menu. Alicia was stirring a little inside her and signaled to the mother that she was hungry too.

“Damn right I’m hungry! I hope they serve fish,” she mused, perusing the menu as Amber opened hers and looked. That was rather strange, Cinder had always hated fish, with a slight passion. In fact, she barely liked most meats, the redness of them threw her off, even when Roman cooked them to well-done. 

Amber leaned across and planted another kiss on Cinder’s cheek, unable to control herself any longer, and thus shuffled closer to her more so. She had no idea what she was going to order, the only thing she wanted was Cinder, and Cinder wanted fish, her cravings no doubt, she had never liked it in the past. But this was amber’s treat, what little money she had was going on this, so her date could have anything she wanted from the menu, no matter what. 

“You must be craving something bad Cinder, you hate fish,” Amber told her, clutching at her hand. Why was she feeling overly affectionate? How had the awkwardness between them died completely? It was so strange to see how far they’d come in not just the four months, but the whole year before it. Amber had to try hard to remember how insane her life was, and how insane it was for her to even be alive.

She was dating the woman who had tried to kill her for her maidenhood. And she was alive because of said woman. And now Amber had even taken her last name.

That was the most insane thought of all. How Amber was now Miss Amber Fall.

Well, she had to be called something, and she had long since abandoned her old surname, the one assigned her her at birth once she was born under her birth father’s banner in the kingdom of Mistral. Now she had taken Cinder’s surname, for lack of better options and the fact that she desired and adored the raven-haired beauty the most, that was not a shocking or hidden fact. Even Jaune knew that she loved Cinder a little more than him, but he held no ill will, he had the gay demiboy that was Mercury Black exclusively and thanked his lucky stars Amber loved him at all, like the others. Still, it was weird whenever anyone addressed Amber formally as Miss Fall. 

“They do fish honey, and you can have it. Tonight’s my treat,” she cooed, nuzzling close to Cinder and kissing her neck, again her heart was throbbing and she just wanted to be all over her other half, their senses connecting and linking up. She felt Alicia again, as well as Cinder’s warmth, the hunger too, and the craving, and it soon settled exactly what Amber wanted to eat. “I’ll have the same baby,” she told Cinder with a smile, trying to hide how they were connected and suddenly sharing consciouses, as useless as that was. Cinder and she were linked, which meant their thoughts, feelings and memories were the same for the time.

They were still trying to get a handle on how the Maiden powers linked them psychologically, and how to turn it on and off. If they could, as Jaune had theorized, it could enhance both of them in a number of different fields. 

Ozpin didn’t know, and nor would he. Amber’s ever growing disdain for him was all she could think of at the mere mention of his name in conversation. 

“I’ll have the fish too I think, with some fries and all the shit that comes with. Tartar sauce babe? Would ya like any sides?” Amber asked, trying not to draw attention to the fact that she could already know what Cinder would answer with.

But Cinder could tell, she felt Amber’s footsteps tiptoe in her mind, her fingers holding Alicia inside her. Needless to say, she felt Amber’s mind overlap her own and she knew they were linked. “Why don’t you tell me, babe? How do you know how to switch it on and off?” Cinder asked back, diverting any question of food for the moment. Amber had been asked the question a lot, and every time her answer was the same. She didn’t have a clue how to turn it on and off, it just happened whenever she was wanting to be closer to Cinder, and for Cinder, it happened during moments of stress or strife. Somehow all they knew was it was linked to emotion, and how they felt for the other in a moment, but were no closer to understanding it than anyone else. 

So Amber shrugged and called the waiter, ordering their dishes and waiting for the drinks to come. She’d ordered orange juice for Cinder, on orders from Professor Peach who was overseeing the pregnancy - better for a trained huntress, psychic and former nurse to than a normal Doctor. For they all knew Alicia would be more than a normal baby. She’d be the daughter of a Maiden. 

Dinner was rather quiet, with the pair of them electing to tease the other with their fish - Amber insisted on feeding every other bite almost to Cinder, kissing her lips after each mouthful. They spent the entire time linked, and it leaked out a blazoned ooze of euphoria into their shared mind, covering their moods with a layer of mania and cuddly feelings. They were so warm together, and spicy in the back of their throats, although Amber knew that was Cinder’s aura melding with what little remained of her own. The combined textures of spice and maple were splendid, and Amber for one could not get enough. She wanted more and more, and grew closer and closer to Cinder, arms and hands wandering over Cinder’s as she held her and ate with her, intermittently kissing her bare shoulders and the crook of her neck. The elation in the faerie's face was beautiful.

About three times did Cinder Fall pull her scroll’s camera out and snap up with a ton of pictures of the cinnamon and white flower princess. And about three times during the meal did she make the passing comment; “You’re too beautiful to be the Fall Maiden darling. Amber, you should be Spring or Summer. You suit those seasons better.”

“And you don’t suit Summer? If we dyed your hair blonde you’d look be perfect for Spring. And Summer already had black hair the last time I saw her,” Amber countered, running cinnamon colored fingers through the thick and luscious black curls of Cinder’s hair. “You’d look perfect as any Maiden, in fact, I’m really happy you’re the Fall Maiden with me, babe, it’s hard going alone.”

Cinder winced at that, thinking of why and how she became the Fall Maiden, and she nuzzled into the hand Amber had at her cheek. Their meals stood done, the fish devoured and their plates laying dirty in front of them with knives and forks still littered with the scattered meat of the white cods. Amber licked her knife clean, savoring the fresh and muggy juicy taste from it. It was splendid, a fine cut of fish and she had wondered when it was, the last time she had actually feasted on fish for the main course. It had been the last time she was in Mistral. A long time ago. 

And that was when she heard it. The song, the perfect blend of thirty-six tracks slowly slide into existence.

As Cinder was still moping a little and dwelling on what she had done to Amber all over again, Amber was too busy looking off into the main dance room, with the pulsating neon and pastel colors of the floor. There was a main DJ at the stage, spinning his fill of the decks, and this track just so happened to come on. It was the perfect remix of thirty-six songs and Amber knew them all. She could hear them, each individually and then all together. They wrapped around her and warped her mind, how could Cinder not hear it?

This could not stand. Amber took her hand with gleaming and slightly blazing yellow eyes, looking deep into the amber orbs of her girlfriend, who then tuned into Amber’s frequency. 

“Cinder. Dance with me.” 

The other half maiden was shellshocked as if someone had flipped a switch and ignited the entire world in beautiful bright lights. As if the sky above the club was aflame with a billion fireworks. Her mind became a ball of trillions of fibers, taking everything in and turning it all into flavors in her mouth, colors on the spectrum, and sounds she could smell.

From that one song alone and the vibrant touch of Amber’s hand, Cinder could hear colors and see time. 

She was pulled by Amber, flying to the dance floor before she could say, “Of course.”

By the time they managed to scramble to the dancefloor the blend of music had all but dissolved into another and the rip of the retro guitar took hold of the dancefloor, partners finding each other as the main DJ flipped on the lyrics. It was male. 

“Oh don’t you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me. I said you’re holding back. She said shut up and dance with me. This woman is my destiny. She said whoo hoo hoo, shut up and dance with me.”

And Amber and Cinder did. There were no more words, they both clasped shut their mouths, communicating solely through their special brand of hive mind telepathy. A thousand ‘I love yous’ passed in the short space between them as they took hands, locked burning yellow eyes and began to dance. They span, running around and around in a haphazard mishmash that could only be described as a catastrophe of dance. But they kept it up, for the entire time. And they never stopped looking into each other's eyes. They couldn’t both were enthralled by the other, their minds and identities melding, they were slowly, but surely becoming one. The main guitar ripped through the swamped and humid air, forcing a crazed and rabid sweat from Amber, mixing her small application of foundation in with her fair mocha skin. She looked even more gorgeous to Cinder in her small and reserved frock, her dainty white dress that fell down to the shoulders. There was nothing Cinder could do, she got closer, as the frenzy of the music rippled through the dancing masses around them. A sea of ravaging teens and party animals made the dance turn to a wild hunt for affection and dance. But neither could control it, it was all too much, the pulse, the rhythm, the love and the mild lust between them. They were dancing, they were linked. Amber soon disappeared, and so did Cinder, at least in their minds, they became something else, something combined. Even more, as the music carried on into the final chorus. They twirled and spun and ran, leaping, in a perfect harmony and synchronized rustle of spring rhythm.

“Shut up and dance with me!”

The song ended, and Amber and Cinder halted as the crowd roared in applause, but they stayed silent, in a mess of sweat and heavy breathing. And they were still looking in each other’s yellow and fiery eyes, still linked. Without a second wasted, they closed the metering gap and fell into each other’s arms, in a deep and passionate bout of kissing in the middle of the dancefloor, lust and emotion flying out like fireworks.

“Bathroom.”

“Definitely.”

They crashed through the stall door, lips still clasped around the other set firmly with hands cascading through brown and black hair. They could not control it, not anymore, the link would not allow them. All Amber could think about was Cinder, so much so that the club, Vale, and Remnant in general melted away in a blazing inferno around her and the heat blasted her back with an aura of love and lust. She could hardly tell the difference anymore. It was too hard with the link, with the memories. 

Suddenly she saw herself in the pod, the road, the Grimm, a continent in the shape of a Dragon, the beginning and end of all things. And Cinder saw more. She saw a burning village, she saw a woman with a white cloak, a tall and bulbous raven sickly and covered in corruption. She saw Amber drive the speared tip of her spear through an elderly woman. And yet in the next second, she was back to reality, her eyes burning in her skull with her hands all over Amber.

They could both hardly breathe and they were so warm. Cinder pulled down the shoulders of her cocktail dress, with Amber pulling down her shawl-like faerie dress so that suddenly her breasts were uncovered and out. Cinder’s were out soon too and her counterpart spread her own legs, dropping an equally white thong to between her ankles and taking Cinder’s hand, pulling it down to her throbbing core.

Cinder, smiling, kissed Amber deeper again, tongue slipping inside and fully exploring the mocha tasting core of her mouth. It was bliss, the pulse of the beat outside making the walls and the stall around them bounce with a vibrant life. 

Again it felt like every surface was a different neon and pastel color, enough to blind them both, but the fire coming from their eyes shielded them. 

“Amber,” Cinder mouthed, breathless and the other half of her tugged her hand lower still and under the hem of her white dress while her own lips magnetized to Cinder’s neck. She bit down a little, and the mother-to-be winced just a little, elated at the sharp spike at her jugular. Her index and middle fingers soon found what Amber wanted them too - her folds, wet and burning for contact, but Cinder could not.

The confident and pregnant half maiden pulled back and Amber sighed with a pout. 

“Not here my love, not in a bathroom stall, not even in this club,” Cinder told the desperate Amber with a slight smile. She ran the tip of her still dry index finger along the beautiful jawline of her girlfriend and savior. “If we’re going to make love. I want to make love to you, where we can seriously enjoy it, love.”

And with that, Amber’s eyes deepened with flame. They would make love, and it would be a night to truly remember, but not there...


End file.
